


fluff shit

by tordze



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2018-11-15 01:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11220849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tordze/pseuds/tordze
Summary: exactly what it says on the tin





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fossiiil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fossiiil/gifts).



> my bf @Fossiiil made me post this  
> u suck edd
> 
> also this is ......................................... the most embarrassing thing i wrote god strike me dead right now

Tord, no matter how exhausted he happened to be, always woke up at some early hour of the morning. Even if he was so tired it felt bone-deep, he could never tend to stay asleep. It was much less unpleasant, however, now that he wasn't sleeping alone. 

The young Norwegian man awoke at 6am, arms still wrapped around his boyfriend Edd. He looked groggily at the other, who was still asleep. His hair stuck up at odd angles, and one of his hair spikes was bent out of shape. He sat up and yawned, stretching a few times. The other laying beside him yawned quietly. Tord laid back down and put his arms around Edd again, sighing in contentment and putting his face against the back of the other's neck. He felt somewhat restless and moved around some, sighing. Tord decided he was in a snuggly mood and hugged Edd a bit tighter. Tord started kissing his boyfriend's neck and hugged him a bit tighter. Edd exhaled and mumbled out a sleepy "Tord…?" Tord smiled a bit and hugged closer. "Why are you awake?" He asked softly, turning over to face the taller man. 

"I don't know, I couldn't sleep again." He responded, putting an arm around his boyfriend again. Edd sighed happily and hugged Tord around his torso. "Okay… I'm gonna go back to sleep. I love you." Tord stroked his boyfriend's hair. "Alright. Love you too.." Edd put his head on Tord's chest and closed his eyes again. Tord tried to go back to sleep again, but still couldn't. He sighed in slight annoyance. Sure, it was nice being here with Edd. He couldn't have asked for something better. But still, he was exhausted yet his racing thoughts wouldn't let him sleep. Irritated with his situation, the Norwegian began tapping his fingers idly against Edd's side. Edd jumped slightly and hugged Tord a bit tighter. Tord glanced at him in confusion before brushing his fingertips against the other's torso again. Edd buried his face in Tord's t-shirt, making quiet muffled sounds. In his tired state, it took Tord a moment to register what he was doing. Once he caught on, however, he smiled a bit and thought to himself, This is going to be fun. 

He started scratching lightly at the other's stomach. Edd made a soft whining sound and pulled away from Tord. "Sto-o-op…." He whined, lazily swatting at Tord's hand. "Eh? Why should I?" Tord asked. The Norwegian squeezed his boyfriend's sides, to which Edd jumped and yelped. "T-Tord!" "What? I'm not doing anything." Tord sat up and picked Edd up by his armpits. Edd made a quiet sound of protest, turning his head to give Tord a dirty look. Tord put Edd down on his back, his head in his lap. Edd stared up at Tord. "..Eh?" He looked confused. Tord smiled a bit and tilted his head at the other. There was a slight evil glint in his green eyes. He dug his fingers into his boyfriend's sides, rapidly scribbling them up and down his torso. Edd screeched in surprise and instantly pressed his arms against his sides. Tord gave him a disapproving glance. Edd scowled up at his boyfriend. "Wh-why would you-" He was cut off when Tord started tickling his waist. "T-TOHORD-" He tried to be intimidating to the Norwegian man, but failed miserably as he couldn't form a sentence through his laughter. Edd tried to push Tord's hands away, only for Tord to start tickling him under his arms. Edd made a loud snorting sound while laughing. Tord stopped in surprise, his eyes wide. Edd stared back at Tord, blushing hard. 

Tord laughed, before covering his mouth and grinning at his boyfriend. Edd got up and went back to his side of the bed. Tord hugged him again, putting his head on Edd's shoulder. Edd sighed. "Tord, you're such an ass." He mumbled. Tord ruffled his boyfriend's hair, yawning. "Yeah, I love you though.." He said tiredly. "...Hnn.. I love you too, Tord." Edd replied. The two of them fell back asleep still holding each other.


	2. part 2 electric boogaloo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another .... fluff ... fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't @ me for this also fossiiil made me post another one im going to fight him   
> uh yeah its gay again so ...   
> also badly written pls i wrote this at i think uhhh 2am one night!

As usual, Tord and Edd were sitting on Tord's couch, both looking equally tired and bored. Tord smoothed his hair spikes down just for them to spike back up again. He sighed. Another day. He glanced over at his boyfriend who was half-asleep beside him. "Hey." He whispered, nudging the other. Edd made a quiet mumble. Tord nudged him again, this time a little harder. "I'm bored." Edd opened his eyes to give Tord a pissy look. "I'm tired, Tord." He said in a monotone. "It's almost midnight.." Tord sighed and went back to watching whatever infomercial had been playing. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and stared at the television, eyes half-lidded. Tord adjusted himself slightly. Edd made a quiet huffy sound, moving away from Tord. Tord looked at him in confusion. "What?" "What..? I didn't do anything.." Edd said. 

Tord sighed and ignored it, going back to leaning on Edd and staring tiredly at the TV. He thought of something and smirked a bit. The other was now almost fully asleep, leaning on Tord. Tord jabbed his boyfriend in the ribs. He made the same quiet huffy noise and put his hand on Tord's. "Tord, cut it out." He muttered. The Norwegian man started poking at Edd's stomach. Edd stayed quiet but stiffened a little bit, before letting out a quick snort. Tord stopped for a moment, smiling wide and blushing slightly. "Wh-what are you..?" Tord tilted his head in mock ignorance. "What do you mean? I'm not doing anything." He said, faking innocence. Edd glanced at him in confusion before closing his eyes again. Out of nowhere, Tord squeezed the other's sides. Edd yelped in surprise and jumped, looking at Tord accusingly. "D-don't you dare- ACK-" Tord pushed him onto his back and straddled his hips. He barely gave the other time to think before he started tickling him. Edd shoved at Tord, laughing and cursing at him. Tord stuck his tongue out, a mischievous glint in his eyes. He paused for a second, looking down at Edd. "Snnrk.. T-Tord… whah… whahat was that…" Tord blushed and averted his gaze, a wide grin on his face. "Heh? ..Just, uh, making sure you were up." He said awkwardly. Edd squinted at him suspiciously. "Tord, I-" Tord interrupted him by digging his fingers into his underarms. He jerked his arms down to his sides, making a choked squeaking sound. "T-tord!" The boy in question simply looked back at him with that same asshole smirk on his face. The red-hoodied boy sighed and rolled his eyes. "Alright. Alright. I'll stop." He conceded. The other sighed. "Good." He moved his arms so Tord could move his hands. Tord picked up his boyfriend and put him on his lap. Edd gave him a slightly salty glance before putting his head on Tord's shoulder and sighing. "You're such an ass." Edd mumbled. Tord ruffled his hair, still smiling like a dumbass. "Ah.. I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is horrible thanks for reading


	3. i suck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry tails if this looks gay to the viewers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to see if i've improved my writing any so i decided to rewrite the first one in this work but... well it turned into something else so its a whole ass new story and well i am dying lads! enjoy i guess im gay

“Why are you still awake? It’s 3 in the morning.” Edd complained, bleary-eyed from just waking up and rolling over towards Tord who was sitting upright, laptop in his lap. Tord scoffed. “I’m trying to get stuff done.” 

Edd wiggled closer to Tord so he could see his screen. Instead of anything that seemed important enough for him to still be awake at 3am, he was playing a game online, and from the look on his face and the low battery of the laptop, he had been playing for a while. 

Edd groaned in annoyance. “Tord… you really should go to bed now.” He mumbled, too tired to push him all that much. Tord, on the other hand, seemed to have only gotten more energetic as the night went on. 

He clicked out of his emulator and shut his laptop, sliding it onto the bedside table and leaning back against the pillows behind him. He sighed and looked at the TV, before reaching for the remote to turn the TV on. Edd noticed him move to grab the remote and took it, turning away from Tord and clutching it close. “No TV, Tord, you gotta sleep… I’m tired.” He whined. 

Tord stuck his tongue out. “How does it affect you if I sleep or not? You were sleeping fine until a little while ago.” He complained. Edd grumbled. “Just sleep, you dick…” He closed his eyes and seemed to be dozing off.

Tord sighed. He laid down and closed his eyes, trying his best to fall asleep and relax… But he just couldn’t fall back asleep. He glanced over at Edd again and turned to face him, wrapping his arms around him. Edd yawned, on the verge of falling asleep again. 

This was his chance, Tord thought, and tried to wrestle the remote from Edd’s grip. Edd made a startled noise and swatted Tord’s hands away, sitting up and glaring at him. “I thought you were trying to be nice but you just want the stupid remote.” He complained sleepily, hugging the remote to his chest. “Well, you’re not getting it, asshole.” 

Tord stuck his tongue out again. “We’ll see about that.” Edd groaned and rolled his eyes. “Can’t you just let me have some peace and quiet for one night?” He lamented, laying back down, still holding the remote. 

Tord, a little guilty now, laid down again. He stared at the ceiling and sighed when he realized that he really wouldn’t be able to fall asleep. He rolled onto his side and pulled Edd closer to him. He glanced at Edd curiously, before thinking of another mischievous idea, a pointy-toothed grin spreading across his face.

He sat up again, propping himself up on one hand and leaning over Edd again. “Tord, I told you already, I’m not giving you the- HYA!” Edd flinched and made an undignified yelp as Tord began scribbling his fingers around on his sides. Tord grinned wider – his idea had worked!

Tord roughly pushed Edd onto his back and tickled him wherever he could, a smug grin on his face the whole time. “You know, I’ll stop if you just let me have that damn remote.” Tord said in an uncharacteristically sing-songy tone. Edd tried to shove his hands away but was too weak from laughter. “F-fuck you!” He sputtered through his laughs. 

Tord glared down at him. “Ah, I see you’re going to be difficult. That’s okay, I can keep this up ALL night.” He smugly commented, trying to shove his hands under Edd’s arms. Edd yelped again, laughing hard and trying to shove his boyfriend away. 

Tord shot his hands right above the other boy’s hips and roughly squeezed them. Edd yelped, trying to grab Tord’s hands and letting out a strangled “Nooo!” Tord took the opportunity to grab the remote from where it sat on Edd’s stomach, rolling off of him and laying on his back, turning the TV on with the same complacent smirk on his face.

Edd sulked and looked at Tord, arms crossed. “You’re so mean, Tord…” He grumbled, then smiled to himself. Tord flipped through the channels idly, trying to find something good on, at least to leave in the background. He glanced at Edd. “What are you smiling about?” He asked. 

Edd reached out and poked Tord’s side. Tord didn’t react. Not deterred, Edd tried to tickle Tord, but Tord just gave him a side glance. Tord looked at him with his eyes narrowed. Edd’s smile faltered a little, a slightly nervous expression on his face. “Um… Nothing?” He let out a nervous chuckle and pulled his blanket around him tightly.

Tord rolled his eyes and put his arm around Edd’s shoulders, still flipping mindlessly through the channels. Edd leaned against him and sighed. “Did you hear me? I said you’re mean.” Edd protested, sticking his tongue out at Tord. Tord ruffled his hair. “I heard you.” He said.

After a few more clicks, he settled on some horror movie that was playing and kissed Edd’s forehead. “Love ya.” He mumbled, lazily stroking his hand through Edd’s messy hair. Edd closed his eyes, moving closer to him and yawning. “Love you too. I’m tired.” He said quietly. Tord laid down and carefully adjusted Edd so he would be comfortable too. 

After a few minutes, Edd was asleep. Tord wondered if he had ever felt as content as he did in that moment, holding his boyfriend and watching stupid infomericals until 5am. Looking down at his sleeping boyfriend with a smile, he thought that no, nothing would ever make him this happy. With a yawn, he put the remote under his pillow and wrapped his arms around Edd, closing his eyes and drifting off.


End file.
